Math Is My Enemy
by HFI.hunhanfanfictionindonesia
Summary: No Summary. HunHan, BL, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Math is my enemy**

**Author : Myth**

**Main Cast : **

**- Oh Sehun(EXO K)**

**- Xi Luhan(EXO M)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy.**

**Minor Cast :**

**- Krystal(F(x))**

**- Sully(F(x))**

**- Luna(F(x))**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY,**

**BOYS LOVE.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T BASH**

**DON'T COPY PASTE..XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.HUNHAN STAY REAL..XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING..:D**

**Seorang namja mungil tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan resah sambil membawa selembar kertas ditangannya.**

**"Uh..Bagaimana ini?"frustasi Luhan.**

**Ia terlihat membolak balik kertas itu.**

**"Xiao Lu~"tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Luhan dengan sayang. Dan otomatis membuat Luhan terkesiap dan meremas kertas itu cepat-cepat.**

**"Hu…Hunnie.."**

**"Hm?Apa itu Lu.?"Tanya Sehun.**

**"Bu…Bukan apa-apa kok."jawab Luhan.**

**"Oh ya?Tapi kau tak pandai bohong Lu."ucap Sehun.**

**"Beneran aku nggak bo…YAK! KEMBALIKAN!"teriak Luhan ketika Sehun merebut kertas itu darinya.**

**Sehun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.**

**"Hunnie kembalikan."pinta Luhan.**

**Sehun mulai membukanya. Dan…**

**"MWO?A..Apa..?"kaget Sehun melihat tulisan E- dengan tinta merah dikertas itu yang tak lain adalah ujian matematika milik sang kekasih.**

**"Lu.."Sehun menatap Luhan iba. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk dan mulai terisak.**

**"Lu..Huush..Uljima.."Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Dan memeluknya erat.**

**"Wae?Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Sehun.**

**"Akumalu Hunnie."**

**"Malu kenapa hm?"**

**"Hiks..Hiks..A-aku bodoh. Aku bodoh Hunnie.."isak Luhan.**

**"Hush..kamu nggak boleh bilang begitu."**

**Ucap Sehun sambil menangkup kedua pipi mulus Luhan.**

**"Tapi 'mereka' bilang aku bodoh."**

**"Mereka? Maksudmu Krystal, Sully, dan Luna?"Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk.**

**"Apa yang mereka katakan?"Tanya Sehun.**

**Luhan hanya diam.**

**"Apa hm?"Tanya Sehun lagi.**

**"Mereka bilang aku nggak pantas jadi namjachingu dari Sehunnie 'Prince of Math' Karena aku bodoh. Sehun bias dapat A+ sedangkan aku hanya E-."jawab Luhan.**

**"Tapi Lu itu-"**

**"Aku tau itulah kemampuanku. Dan aku bodoh. IyakanHunnie.?"Tanya Luhan kembali terisak.**

**"Hush..Uljima Lu. Kenapa kau menangis terus sih..?" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat.**

**"Aku bodoh"**

**"Hei…Kamu nggak bodoh. Dan berhentilah bilang kalau kamu bodoh. Kamu mau mereka terus mengejekmu bodoh. eoh?"**

**Luhan menggeleng.**

**"Makannya berhentilah menangis dan buktikan pada mereka kalau kamu tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan."**

**"Maksudnya?"Tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalannya.**

**'Kyeopta'batin Sehun.**

**"Dapat kan nilai minimal A- diujian Matematika di pelajaran Kim Songsaenim. Berani?"tantang Sehun.**

**"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku dapat nilai setinggi itu.? MUSTAHIL..! tau sendiri aku dapat nilai C aja harus belajar 2 minggu lebih. Apalagi ini A- 1 minggu. GILA.."**

**Sehun memutar bola matanya. Memikirkan cara agar Luhan tidak mengatakan dia bodoh lagi.**

**"Kecuali Sehunnie mau mengajariku."**

**'Aigooo~ kenapa tidak kepikiran daritadi ya..? PABOYA~'Batin Sehun.**

**"Boleh.."potong Sehun menggantung.**

**Luhan menunggu dengan mata berbinar.**

**"Jika ada yang salah kamu harus menciumku."**

**Jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai licik.**

**"Boleh saja."jawab Luhan santai.**

**"Ciuman persoal yang salah."jawab Sehun makin ber-smirk ria.**

**"MWO? KAU BERCANDA?"shock Luhan.**

**"Mau atau tidak diajari?"**

**"Ish. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki namjachingu Evil sepertimu.."gerutu Luhan.**

**"Iya ya..bagaimana bisa..? Bukankah dulu kamu yang mengejarku dan menembakku. Ah iya juga kacamata besar dan bulat yang kau kenakan. Ish..Bagaimana ceritannya dulu aku bisa menerimamu padahal dulu aku adalah anak kece dan pangeran sekolah yang tampan."**

**"Aish. Berhentilah membanggakan diri sendiri. Dan jangan ungkit cerita itu, aku malu." Ucap Luhan menutup mukannya.**

**"Tapi aku bersyukur waktu itu kaulah yang kupilih bukan yeoja-yeoja itu."**

**"Kenapa?"tanya Luhan.**

**"Karena dirimu lebih baik dari mereka."jawab Sehun.**

**"Hanya itu?"**

**"Karena kau manis,imut,lucu, dan cantik."ucap Sehun sambil menoel dagu Luhan.**

**"Ish aku ini namja Sehunnie."Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.**

**"Aku tau. Oh jangan lupakan tubuhmu yang lebih sexy dari mereka."Jawab Sehun bersmirk lagi.**

**"Argh...aku bisa gila punya namjachingu sepertimu." Ucap Luhan menjauh dari Sehun.**

**"Lebih baik kau gila karena ku Lu. Daripada kau jadi milik orang lain. Kau tau? Tanpa kacamata itu kau makin makin makin sempurna dimataku." Ucap Sehun mendekati Luhan yang kini duduk di Pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia ikut duduk disana.**

**Luhan pun Cuma bisa berblushing ria.**

**"Gombal" Ucap Luhan memeletkan lidahnya.**

**"Kau nggak percaya..? Atau mau kubuktikan..?" Sehun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang mengertimaksud Sehun hanya memundurkan dirinya.**

**"Kenapa mundur Lu.? Bukankah kau mau aku membuktikannya?" Sehu terus mendekati Luhan yang juga terus mundur menghindari Sehun. Hingga "DUK".**

**Luhan membentur tembok. "Mati aku."batin Luhan.**

**Sehun mengunci pergerakan Luhan. "Kau nggak akan bisa kabu r Lu."**

**"Hu..Hunnie."**

**Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.**

**3cm**

**2cm**

**1cm**

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

**'Oh SHIT..!'batin Sehun geram. Ingin sekali ia membanting Handphonenya saat itu juga.**

**"Yeoboseyo?"**

**"Heh Maknae jangan lupa besok kembalikan Tamiya ku adikku mau main nih. Udah ya jangan lama2 nelponnya aku ada urusan nih bye."**

**TUUT**

**Saat itu juga Sehun benar-benar mengangkat tangannya dan siap membanting HP nya. Sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.**

**"Kalau marah jangan suka membanting barang Hunnie." Ucap Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan..**

**CHU~**

**"Sudah tenang?" tanya Luhan setelah mencium Sehun sekilas.**

**"Kok sekilas Lu.?"**

**"Hanya supaya kau nggak marah. Ah sudahlah aku mau tidur besok aku harus berangkat pagi."**

**Sehun berjalan gontai menyusul Luhan tidur. Ia bersumpah akan mencekek Chanyeol keesokan paginya. Kalau saja dia tidak menelepon disaat tadi pasti Sehun dapat lebih.**

**~~~~~HUNHAN IS REAL~~~~~**

**"Aish Lu bukan begitu. Harusnya ini dikali dulu baru ditambah." Sehun frustasi.**

**"Susah sekali sih." Keluh Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.**

**"Sudah kerjakan yang kedua. Ingat! Kalau salah kau harus menciumku. Ini tadi baru awal. Jadi kumaafkan."**

**"Ne." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.**

**"Kau mau kucium sekarang, eoh?" goda Sehun.**

**Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan terus mengerjakan soalnya.**

**" .!" kemudian Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa belakang Luhan.**

**~~15 menit kemudian~~**

**"Sudah?"tanya Sehun.**

**"Tinggal dikit."jawab Luhan.**

**"Dari tadi dikit mulu."gerutu Sehun.**

**"Nah. Sudah selesai pasti benar."jawab Luhan PD.**

**Sehun mengambil soal itu dan menelitinya.**

**"Kau yakin sudah menelitinya.?"tanya Sehun.**

**"Sudah. Berkali-kali malah."jawab Luhan.**

**"Salah." Ucap Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Luhan merinding.**

**"Bohong. Pasti supaya dicium."**

**"Yang bohong siapa? Nih lihat kau tidak membaginya dulu. Malah langsung kau tambahkan."**

**"Oiya. Hehe."**

**"Berarti?" tanya Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan.**

**"Berarti?"Luhan balik tanya dengan wajah Innocent.**

**"Berarti selanjutnya apa Chagi-ya~" Sehun mulai gemas.**

**"Ke soal selanjutnya?"tanya Luhan kali ini sok polos. Karna dia ingat maksud Sehun.**

**"Bukan."Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jrak mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi.**

**"Em...em...em...aku mau keelakang Hunnie." Kata Luhan hendak berdiri tapi pundaknya ditahan Sehun.**

**"Aku tau kau hanya mau menghindar." Sehun ber-smirk. "Nggak akan bia Lu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan dengan seduktif.**

**"Ng...Hunnie~"**

**"Cium Aku Lu."**

**Luhan menyerah dan ia mulai menatap mata Sehun. Semakin lama ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.**

**CHU~~~~**

**Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.**

**"Ngggh.."Luhan mendesah membuat Sehun mudah untuk melesakkan lidahnya dan menikmati goa hangat itu.**

**Saliva menetes di dagu dan leher Luhan. Entah itu milik siapa.**

**Sehun melepas tautan itu, hingga tercipta benang saliva diantara mereka.**

**"Hu..Hunnie belajar lagi ya?" tanya Luhan denganm rona merah dipipinya. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.**

**~~~~~HUNHAN IS REAL~~~~~**

**~~1 minggu kemudian~~**

**"Yei. Dapat nilai A-. Yuhui~"teriak Luhan setelah keluar dari kelasnya danbergegas pulangbersama sang kekasih yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya.**

**"Gomawo Hunnie" ucap Luhan memeluk Sehun.**

**"Ne."jawab Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.**

**CHU~**

**Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.**

**"Hu..Hunnie ini di sekolah." Kata Luhan dengan wajah semerah tomat sambil memegangi pipinya yang dicium oleh Sehun.**

**"Kau kan pacarku. Nggak akan ada yang proteskan?"jawab Sehun santai.**

**"Bukan begitu...**

**"Ish. Kenapa dia bisa dapat A- sih? Sedangkan aku B." Inilah suara 3 biang kerok. Krystal dkk.**

**"Bagaimana? Luhan pintarkan? Pacarku gitu.." Sehun mengejek Krystal dkk.**

**Mereka tidak menjawab dan pergi dari situ dengan perasaan dongkol.**

**"Yakin kaulah yang pantas?"tanya Sehun pada Luhan.**

**"Ne. Luhan lah namjachingu Oh Sehun." Jawab Luhan mantap. Dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Membuat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir manis itu.**

**Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin panas.**

**Luhan yang sadar ini disekolah langsung mendorong Sehun. Tapi Sehun hanya cuek dan terus memperdalam ciuman itu dengan menarik tengkuk Luhan.**

**Luhan mendesah keras ketika lidah terlatih Sehun mengeksplore mulutnya.**

**"OH SEHUN! LUHAN! CEPAT KE KANTOR SAYA! SEKARANG!"**

**Yach ketahuan guru BP deh.**

**Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.**

**"AH..Baik pak.."jawab Sehun dan Luhan barengan.**

**~~~~~HUNHAN IS REAL~~~~~**

**"ARGH..Jadi bersihin kamar mandi deh."gerutu Luhan.**

**"Nggak papa. Buat pengalaman Lu."jawab Sehun santai.**

**"Pengalaman-pengalaman. Kalau kamunggak nyium aku past nggak bakal kayak gini."omel Luhan.**

**"Tapi kamu suka kan?"godaSehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. "Hei Lu mumpung sekarang dikamar mandi kita 'main' yuk.!"bisik Sehun seduktif ditelinga Luhan.**

**"HAH? Kau?"**

**"Han Songsaenim sudah pulang kan?"**

**"Nggak mau."**

**"Oh maunya dirumah? OK" Sehun menggendong Luhan ala Bridal Style dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil Sport hitam miliknya. Untung ini sudah gelap jadi sekolah sudah sepi.**

**~~~~~HUNHAN IS REAL~~~~~**

**~~Keesokan paginya~~**

**"AKU BENCI MATEMATIKA. DAN AKU LEBIH BENCI OH SEHUN." Teriak Luhan.**

**"Sama Lu Aku Juga sangat mencintaimu."**

**"Sehun pabbo. Badanku sakit semua tau."**

**"Hm. Tapi buktinya kau menikmatinya dan terus mendesahkan namaku tuh.." kata Sehun mengingat ingat kejadian semalam diranjang.**

**"Ish. Lupakan" teriak Luhan sambil memukul Sehun dengan bantal."**

**END**


	2. Like It? -Sequel of Math Is My Enemy-

LIKE IT? – Sequel Math is My Enemy  
>Author : Myth<br>Cast : HunHan  
>Rate : M<br>FF ini lanjutan atau sequel dri Math is My Enemy aku harap FF ini tidak mengecewakan :D  
>RCL J :D<br>HAPPY READING :D  
>Sepulangnya dari sekolah Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ke dalam rumah.<br>"Sehun lepaskan!" Luhan terus saja berontak.  
>"Diamlah Lu. Atau kau mau aku menjatuhkanmu?"ucapan Sehun langsung membuat Luhan bungkam seketikaSekarang mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka dengan Luhan yang masih dalam gendongan Sehun.<br>Oh Ya! Mereka tinggal serumah karena orang tua Luhan menitipkan anaknya pada Sehun dan kebetulan orang tua Sehun mensetujui hal itu.  
>BRUKKK!<br>Sesampainya dikamar Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan ke kasur dan langsung menindihnya. Sehun menatap Luhan intens . Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap polos pada Sehun. Ugh bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang berusia 17 tahun tapi tingkah anak TK seperti itu.  
>"Hu...Hunnie kau mau apa?"tanya Luhan polos.<br>"Bermain."jawab Sehun.  
>"H..Hah? Bermain?"<br>"Ne, chagi. Ayolah jangan sok polos kita sudah sering melakukannya."Sehun membelai pipi Luhan yang kini merona setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.  
>"Em...Tapi..."<br>"Tapi apa hm?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Baiklah." Sehun beranjak pergi.  
>GREBB<br>"Wae?"tanya Sehun sedikit dingin tanpa melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Toh dia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.  
>Luhan tidak menjawab ia semakin menenggelamkan waqjahnya pada punggung hangat Sehun.<br>Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan membalikan pbadannya melihat sang kekasih. Ditangkupnya pipi Luhan.  
>"Wae?"tanya Sehun dengan lembut.<br>"A...Aku takut." Jawab Luhan.  
>"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?"tanya Sehun.<br>"Takut...sakit." jawab Luhan sambilmenunduk malu.  
>"MWO? Hmmmmmpppphhh...hmmmpphh..ahahahahahahahaha" tawa Sehun meledak.<br>"Y..YA! Kau menertawakanku?!"bentak Luhan yang terdengar lucu ditelinga Sehun.  
>"Hahaha."Sehun masih Luhan yang menjadi bahan tawaannya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Imut' pikir Sehun.<br>CUP~  
>Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendapat ciumanmendadakdari Sehun hanya membelalakan matanya. Tak lama Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan Cuma menatapnya polos.<br>"Aku berjanji kau akan menikmatinya Lu."  
>BRUKKK!<br>Sehun menindih Luhan dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil.  
>"Emmhh." Desahan Luhan membuat semangat Sehun semakin membuncah. Ia mulai menggigit kecil bibir Luhan. Tak ada reaksi Luhan tetap menutup rapat bibirnya.<br>Sehun menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Tangan Sehun menyangga tubuhnya agar tak terlalu mengimpit tubuh Luhan.  
>"Emmmh..emh"Luhan hanya mendesah ketika gigitan dan hisapan Sehun pada bibirnya semakin kuat.<br>Bukan Sehun namanya jika ia kekurangan akal. Ia menyelipkan tangan kananya ke dalam seragam yang dikenakan Luhan. Ia mencari titik sensitif seorang Luhan.  
>Sehun menyeringai ketika ia menemukannya. Ia mulai memilin nipple Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan cubitan-cubitan yang ia lancarkan.<br>Sedangkan Luhan semakin merapatkan bibirnya menerima rangsangan dari Sehun. Sehun semakin keras mencubit nipple Luhan.  
>"Ahhh.." Luhan membuka mulutnya. Tak membuang kesempatan Sehun melesakan lidahnya ke dalam ronggan mulut Luhan mengapsen deretan gigi rapi milik Luhan. Tak lupa ia menyapa tuan rumah untuk diajakya bermain. Dan Luhan yang mulai mengikutipermain Sehun hanya pasrah dan meremas-remas rambut pirang milik namjachingunya.<br>"Nggghhh~Mpppphh...Sehhh..Hunhh..Ahh..Lepashh..kanhh.."ucapan Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas.  
>Karena Sehun tak ingi pacarnya mati akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia melepas tautan itu.<br>"Hahhh..hahhh.."Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.  
>Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan menjilati lelahan saliva pada sudut bibir Luhan. Ia ikuti alur itu hingga sampai pada leher jenjang Luhan.<br>SRETTT  
>"Nggg~"hanya satu jilatan mampu membuat Luhan kembali mendesah.<br>Sehun mulai menggigit kecil daerah sensitif pada leher Luhan. Mmebuat kissmark yang sangat kontras dengan kulis putih Luhan.  
>"Ah..Angh~ Hunniehh~"Luhan terus memdesah dan kembali meremas rambut Sehun.<br>Sehun membuka kancing seragam Luhan dan membuag seragam itu ke sembarang arah. Ciumannya turun ke dada Luhan dan memanjakan nipple pink yang menegang itu. Sedangkan tangannya membuka melepas celana Luhan yang akhirnya bernasib sama dengan seragam atasan Luhan tadi. KINI Luhan hanya memakai CD nya saja.  
>Sehun bangkit dan melihat Luhan dari atas ke bawah.<br>"Hunnie...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan pipi merona karena Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.  
>"Aniyo. Hanya mengamati tubuh malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan khusus untukku." Luhan semakin merona.<br>"Tapi ada yang kurang."  
>"A..Apa?"<br>Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia masukan tangannya pada sisi kanan kiri CD Luhan. Dan sekali tarikan, menyembulah Luhan kecil dengan precum diujungnya.  
>Sehun kembali berdiri dan mengamati tubuh Luhan.<br>"Nah! Inilah wujud malaikatku yang sesungguhnya. INDAH"ucap Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Melihat tubuh naked Luhan membuat Libidonya semakin bertambah.  
>Luhan? Ia merona hebat mendengar kata-kata Sehun.<br>"Ta..tapi ini tak adil Hunnie. Kau masih lengkap dengan seragam itu tapi aku..." Luhan tak melanjutkan kalinatnya dan melirik tubuh polosnya.  
>"Kemarilah dan bebaskan mainanmu. Kurasa dia butuh udara segar Lu."ucap Sehun.<br>"Eumh~ Hunnie~"Luhan bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun.  
>"Hm..?"Sehun hanya menggumam ketika Luhan membuka seragamnya.<br>Sehun membantu Luhan melepas celananya dan membuangnya. Tinggal underwear Sehun membiarkan Luhan yang melakukannya.  
>SRETTT<br>Hei!Munculah Junior Sehun yang sudah berdiri itu. OH!Jangan lupakan benda besar yan mengeluarkan precum itu. Luhan saja yang sudah sering melihatnya merinding mengingat ukurannya yang big size itu.  
>Tangan Luhan terulur untuk meraih Junior Sehun. Tapi segera dicegah oleh Sehun.<br>"Nanti saja kau 'bermain' dengan 'mainanmu' kini biarkan aku yang 'memakan' 'makananku'"ucap Sehun dan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke kasur.  
>Sehun lumat bibir bengkak Luhan. Kali ini Luhan membuka mulutnya. Dan hal itu menguntungkan Sehun yang kembali melesaka lidahnya menelusuri goa hangat itu.<br>Ciumanya turun keleher Luhan dan kembali memenuhi leher itu dengan Kissmark yang lebih nyata."Ah Ahhhh..Ahhhhh"desahan Luhan semakin menjadi jadi ketika lidah lihan Sehun menjilat nipple nya.  
>Setelah puas ciumannya kembali turun dan mengecup paha Luhan. Hanya kecupan tak lebih. Tapi sudah membuat Luhan menegang.<br>"Ahhhhh...Ahhhh..Ngghhhh"  
>Sehun sengaja hanya menggoda Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan semakin frustasi ketika Sehun hanya menjilati ujung juniornya dan memijat twinsballnya.<br>"Ahhhh.. Sehhhuuunnnhh..Jebalhh MasukhhhKanhhh.."pinta Luhan.  
>"Your Wish chagi."dengan itu Sehun mengemut junior Luhanlayaknya lolipop kesukaannya.<br>"Emmhhh Terusshhh Hunnniieehhh.."  
>Sehun menggesekan gigi-giginya pada Junior Luhan. Dihisapnya Junior itu kuat-kuat untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Luhan.<br>"Ahhhh..Sehunhhhhh..Ahhhh..akkhhuuu mauuhh Emmmhhh."Sehun yang mengerti maksud Luhan semakin menghisap dan menggigit junior Luhan.  
>"AARGHH..SEEHUUNIEH"Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya yang kini ditelan habis oleh Sehun.<br>"Nggghhh~"Luhan kembali mendesah ketika Sehun menjilati juniornya untuk membersihkan sisa cairannya.  
>" empphh"<br>"Sekarang manjakan 'mainanmu' Lu." Ucap Sehun memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Luhan dan mengangkang.  
>"Hunniehhh~"Luhan memanggil nama Sehun berserta desahannya untuk merangsang Sehun.<br>"Ngggghhh..Shhh..Lu..Ahhh..Pintarhhh..Ahhh."desah Sehun keenakan dengan blowjob Luhan. Tak sepenuhnya Luhan mengemut Junior Besar itu. Hanya sebagian sedangkan sisanya diremas oleh tangannya yang juga memijat twinsball Sehun.  
>"Ahh..Umh..Lu..Terushh"<br>"Luhan..Ahhh..Godd Job Babiehh."  
>"Umhhh..Terusshhh Lu.."<br>Sehun memegang kepala Luhan dan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Luhan ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dari tubuhnya.  
>"Ogk~"Luhan tersedak ketika junior Sehun menyodok tenggorokannya.<br>"Lu..Ahhh..LLLUUUUHHANNNHH~"Sehun menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan tidak menelan semua caira itu. Karena saking banyaknya cairan Sehun yang mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya.  
>"Lu." Sehu bangkitdan meraih tengkuk Luhan. Melumat kembali bibir Luhan. Dan merasakan cairannya sendiri.<br>Luhan mendorong dada Sehun karena kehabisan nafas.  
>"Hosh..Hosh.."Luhan mengambil nafas Wajahnya merah padam.<br>SRETTT  
>"Nghhh~"desah Luhan ketika Sehun memasukansatu jarinya pada hole Luhan. Sehun menusuk-nusuk Hole Luhan mencari titik terdalam Luhan.<br>"Ahhhh." Sehun menemukannya. Ia masukan jari kedua lalu keiga dan YA! Keempat.  
>"Emmmpphh Sehunhhh Ahhh" Luhan terus mendesah karena jari panjang Sehun terus menusuk Prostatnya dengan telak.<br>"Hunnieh aku mau..."  
>SRRETT<br>Sehun menarik jarinya dari hole Luhan. Dan membuat Luhan menggeram frustasi karena klimaksnya digagalkan.  
>Sehun mnyeringai."Sabar chagi sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya."<br>Sehun mengocok juniornya sebentar dan mengarahkannya pada hole Luhan. Baru ujung kepalannya saja Luhan sudah berteriak.  
>"AKH~ Appo.."teriak Luhan. Ia meremas kuat seprei yang ada dibawahnya kuat-kuat. Terlihat darah merembes dari hole Luhan.<br>Sehun kembali mendorong juniornya lebih masuk.  
>JLEB<br>"ARGH~APPO..Hikss"Isak Luhan ketika junior Sehun sudah masuk seutuhnya.  
>"Hust..Uljima Lu. Jika sakit kita hentikan ne." Sehun mnegusap pipi Luhan yang sudah basah dengan aoir mata itu menggunakan jarinya.<p>

"Jeongmal?"potong Sehun senang.  
>"Ta..tapi nanti dulu."<br>"Ne. Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau terbiasa." Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.  
>"Nghh~"desah Luhan.<br>"Ugh.. Chagi holemu mencengkram juniorku. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang?"tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.  
>Sehun menarik juniornya hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya mengehentakannya kuat-kuat dan langsung menumbuk prostat Luhan.<br>"Akh~ Hunnie Emh"desah Luhan.  
>"Oh Baby You're So Tigh...Emh..Sempit. Juniorku benar-benar kau manjakan baby...Ahhhh~"ucap Sehun yang langsung membuat pipi Luhan memerah.<br>Sehun terus memaju mundurkan juniornya dan terus menumbuk prostat Luhan.  
>"Ah~Hunnie Aku mauhh~ Keliarhh~ARGGHHH SEHHUNNNHH"<br>CROOTT!  
>"YA! Lu kau curang keluar duluan." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya tapi semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya.<br>Sehun meraih junior Luhan dan mengocoknya sesuai tempotusukannya.  
>"Ahhh..Hunniehhh Fasterhh~ Ahh~..Emh.." desah Luhan.<br>Tangan kanan Sehun yang tidak melakukan apa-apa kini memilin nipple Luhan secara bergantian.  
>Semakin lama tusukannya semakin cepat ketika ia akan cum.<br>"Hunnieh~ Aku mauhhh keluarhh"ucap Luhan.  
>"Mwo?! Aniyo kau sudah mau dua kali sedangkan akau baru mau satu. Tidak bisa."<br>Sehu menutup lubang Junior Luhan.  
>"Akh~Hunnie lepaskanhhh~sakiitt~"<br>CROTTT CROOOTT CROOT  
>Cairan Sehun tumpah di dalam hole Luhan. Dan memberikan kehangatan bagi Luhan.<br>Sehun kembali menusuk hole Luhan secara brutal membuat Luhan berteriak antara kesakitan dan nikmat.  
>Sakit karena tangan Sehun yang menutup lubang juniornya sekaligus geskan junior Sehun pada holenya yang terlalu kasar tapi juga nikmat karena junior Sehun terus menumbuk holenya.<br>"Akh~ Hunnie Jebal lepaskan.."  
>"Tidak sampai aku keluar untuk kedua kalinya."<br>"Hunnieh Akh~"desah Luhan  
>Sehun kembali merasakan juniornya berkedut. Kemudian melepas jarinya pada junior Luhan<br>CROOOTT CROOTT  
>Cairan Luhan berdesakan keluar karena tadi ditahan oleh Sehun.<br>3 tusukan Sehun kembali menumpahakan cairan Cintanya pada Luhan  
>CRROOOOTTT CRROOOOTT CRROOOTT<br>Kali ini lebih banyak bahkan sampai merember keluar.  
>"Hannie jangan tidur dulu. Masih ada ronde kedua"rajuk Sehun.<br>"Aku Lelah Hun."Luhan memejamkanmatanya. Sedangkan Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya ia mencabut juniornya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan lalu menutup tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut.  
>"Jal Jae-yo Xiao Lu."<br>"Ne. Jal Jae-yo Hunnie."  
>Dan mereka berdua berlayar ke alam mimpi.<p>

"AKU BENCI MATEMATIKA. DAN AKU LEBIH BENCI OH SEHUN." Teriak Luhan.  
>"Sama Lu Aku Juga sangat mencintaimu."<br>"Sehun pabbo. Badanku sakit semua tau."  
>"Hm. Tapi buktinya kau menikmatinya dan terus mendesahkan namaku tuh.." kata Sehun mengingat ingat kejadian semalam diranjang.<br>BLUSHH  
>"Ish. Lupakan" teriak Luhan sambil memukul Sehun dengan bantal.<br>"Haha kyeotanya namjachinguku ini. Emh karena hari inilibur bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam."Sehun bersmirk ria.  
>" tau."tolak Luhan.<br>"Ayolah. Nikmati saja"  
>"Nggak mau ah. Aku maumandi dulu."<br>"Bersama chagi."pinta Sehun.  
>"Nggak."<br>"Ayolah"  
>"Nggak akan."Luhan membuka selimutnya tapi dengan cepat kembali menutupnya.<br>'OIYA. Aku kan naked. Nanti kalau Sehun lihat...Ugh..Mana holeku perih lagi.'batin Luhan.  
>"Waeyo?Aku sudah melihatnya baby sering malah. Dan ayoku gendong pasti kau susah jalankan?"<br>"Aniyo. Aku bisa-YA! OS SEHUN LEPASKAN!"teriak Luhan ketika Sehun menggendongnya ala brydal style ke kamar mandi.  
>Setelahnya hanya desahan dan eranganlah yang terdengar.<br>END  
>Jika ada typos maaf saya males ngeditnya hehehe<br>#PLAKK


End file.
